Prior investigations toward developing analgesics and similar pharmaceuticals with dihydronaphthalene structures have not been too successful. Thus A. L. Morrison and H. Rinderknecht in Journal of the Chemical Society 1950, pages 1510-1513, described the preparation of several proposed analgesics and referred to similar preparations by J. Lee, A. Ziering, L. Berger and J. D. Heineman in Jubilee volume Emil Barell, 1946, pages 264-305, but no very significant analgesic seems to have resulted. Indeed the Morrison et al report states that their pharmacological results "will be reported elsewhere", but no such further report seems to have been published.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,975 and 3,862,232 also refer to dihydronaphthalene structures for pharmaceutical use, but these have not made much of an impression. C. Mannich, F. Borokowsky & W. Lin in Arch. Pharm., Volume 275, pages 54-62 (1937) describe some similar dihydronaphthalenes but make no mention of pharmaceutical use.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of novel analgesic and tranquilizing treatments, as well as novel chemicals useful in such treatment.
The foregoing as well as additional objects of the present invention will be more fully understood from the following description of several of its embodiments.